Grafting of dissemination and popularization of high speed internet and wireless communication technology constructed cloud computing environment in which users can access the internet anytime, anywhere and receive various services.
And as dissemination of various computers including desktop computers, notebook computers, tablet computers, smartphones and smart pads became universal, most users store and use important information in computers.
Such dissemination of computers and construction of cloud computing environment assist people to perform tasks easily, provide fun, and provide convenience in various fields.
However, this way of storing and managing important information in computers and using cloud computing environment provide environment in which a user's terminal can be hacked anytime, anywhere by someone, and her important information stored in the computer can be easily exposed and leaked to an hacker or others around her.
Because of these problems, various security systems are applied to computers. Such security systems include a log-in type security system that requires input of ID (Identification) and password when the computer is booted; and an encryption type storage device security system disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication [10-2009-0067649], in which the entire area of a computer storage device or part of it is encrypted, or only particular files that are selected are encrypted, and said partial area or file can be used only through a specified authentication procedure.
While storage security systems were used in locations like corporations or internet cafes in which multiple people use multiple computers, the recent trend is that they are extended to individuals due to dissemination of portable computers, etc.
However, most storage security systems require, like the above-mentioned Korean Patent Application Publication [10-2009-0067649], only input of ID and password, or password only to allow use of encrypted security area, thus have problems of low security.
That is, conventional storage security systems have problems that when ID and password, or password only is exposed, the entire information in the computer can be leaked.
In addition, conventional storage security systems have problems that it is possible to know that there are separate encrypted areas in a storage device even though ID and password are not known, and it may induce hackers or other specialists to try hacking of ID and password for arbitrary areas, which in turn causes ID and password to be hacked by such tries, which in turn causes information to be leaked.